The present invention relates to hardware for picture frames and more particularly to a turn button for releasably retaining the back of a picture frame, or a portion of the back thereof with respect to the remainder of the picture frame.
Turn buttons, comprising pivotally mounted sheet metal retaining arms, are widely used for releasably retaining various components of picture frames in position during use. However, the main applications for turn buttons are generally for either retaining the backs of picture frames in position relative to the respective frame portions thereof or for retaining the door back portions of picture frame backs in position relative to the remaining portions of the respective backs thereof. In this regard, when a turn button is utilized in connection with a picture frame which includes a back comprising a single, continuous, uninterrupted panel made from a sheet material, such as cardboard, it is normally secured to the rear side of the peripheral frame portion of the picture frame so that the turn button is pivotable inwardly for retaining the picture frame back in position during use.
On the other hand, when a turn button is utilized in connection with a picture frame, which includes a back comprising a peripheral portion and an integrally formed rearwardly hinged door back portion which is adapted to provide access to the interior of the picture frame. The hinge of such a door back portion is commonly formed by scoring the picture frame back along one side while fully cutting the remaining three sides of the door back portion. The turn button is normally pivotally secured to the peripheral portion of the back so that it can be utilized for retaining the door back portion in position during use. Also, the door back itself may be completely separable from the peripheral portion.
The most common type of heretofore available turn button comprises an elongated generally oval-shaped planar member which is blanked from a sheet metal and which has an aperture formed adjacent one end thereof. A fastener, such as a rivet, screw or nail, secures the turn button to the picture frame back while allowing for the necessary pivoting between open and closed position. However, it has been found that turn buttons of this general type have several disadvantages. It has been found that because turn buttons of this type are generally blanked from sheet metals they often have relatively sharp edges which can scratch or mar the backs of picture frames as the turn buttons are pivoted. This is particularly true when turn buttons of this type are used on picture frame backs which include rearwardly facing felt laminates or the like. Also, because turn buttons of this type are generally substantially planar in configuration, they can be difficult for users to manipulate for pivoting them between operative and inoperative positions thereof. Also, if the fastener is not secured properly or becomes loose, the turn button can freely rotate causing an undesirable "helicoptering" effect thus being incapable of adequately serving as a closure.
A primary disadvantage of this prior art turn button is the aforesaid requirement of a separate fastener. The employment of a fastener, such as a rivet, requires precise alignment of the turn button and a second step of attaching the fastener. The configuration of this type of prior art turn button, being flat, makes it completely unsuitable for automatic assembly such as with vibratory feeder assemblies or formation into wound continuous strips for coil-fed automated feeder assemblies. As a result, flat turn buttons with separate fastening elements are difficult and labor intensive to install and cumbersome to operate.
Attempts have been made in the prior art to facilitate the installation of turn button by automating the process and obviating the need for a separate fastener element. These prior art turn buttons provide a flat body with an integrated fastener element which is received by a pre-punched hole in the picture frame back. However, this prior art turn button suffers from the disadvantages of requiring the pre-punching of holes to receive the turn button to ensure proper attachment to the picture frame back. In addition, the step of installing the turn buttons must be carried out separately from other hardware installation steps and cannot be carried out inline with such other hardware installation steps.
Also, prior attempts to automate the turn button manufacture and installation process have also proved to be inadequate. Known automated methods employ a vibratory feeder to align and prepare the turn buttons for installation. However, use of a vibratory feeder arrangement suffers from jamming and snagging of the small turn button parts therein and debris in the feed bowl resulting in extended periods of unwanted down time.
In view of the foregoing, there is a demand for an improved turn button that can be automatically installed on a picture frame back without the need for separate fasteners. There is also a demand for a turn button to be installable without the need for pre-punching holes. There is a further demand for a turn button that does not mar the surface of the picture frame back. There is a particular demand for a fully automated method of manufacturing and installing turn buttons in a single inline process.